Looney Tunes (2019 short series)/Characters
This is the total list of the Looney Tunes characters. A *'Al Capone '(voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Jeff Bennett, Jim Cummings, John DiMaagio, Kirk Thornton, Liam O'Brien, Patrick Seitz, Clancy Brown, Dwight Schultz, Fred Tatasciore, Mark Hamill or Ron Perlman): a gangster who is partially based on the real gangster of the same name. *'Alexa Mortary' (voiced by Tara Strong): a kind of cute but villainous woman who is Sherson and Watlock’s arch-enemy. B *'Babbit and Catstello' (voiced by Jess Harnell and Nolan North, respectively): TBD *'Barnyard Dawg' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): a protective, hard-worker, quick-tempered, intelligent, relaxed, easygoing, serious, truthful and honest farm dog that constantly feuds with Foghorn Leghorn and occasionally Henery Hawk. *'Beaky Buzzard' (voiced by Bill Farmer): TBD *'The Brave and Dashing Hero' (voiced by Travis Willingham): TBD *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): a gray rabbit/hare who is famous for his flippant, insouciant personality, a Brooklyn accent, his portrayal as a trickster and his catchphrase "Ehh, what's up, doc?", usually spoken while chewing a carrot. *'The Bull' (voiced by Spike Brandt): a rough bull that has a grudge against people who make him angry, usually Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg, proceeding to beat them up. *'Bunnie and Claude' (voiced by Kristen Wiig and Dan Castellaneta, respectively): two robbers who TBD. C *'Carl the Grim Rabbit' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): TBD *'Cecil Turtle' (also voiced by Bill Farmer): TBD *'Chloe Rednose' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco): a Face Paint teen girl who is stupid and annoying. *'Claude Cat' (voiced by Billy West): TBD. *'Claudette Dupri' (voiced by Kath Soucie): a Russian spy who constantly tries to take down America, but Lola usually unintentionally interferes. *'Colonel Rimfire' (voiced by Tim Curry): TBD *'Cool Cat' (voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD *'The Crusher' (voiced by John Cena): TBD D *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): a black duck whose personality may vary from an insane screwball duck to a greedy, sympathetic and egocentic character, despite occasionally having a mix of both personalities. *'Dudley Cat' (voiced by Dan Povenmire): TBD E *'Elmer Fudd' (also voiced by Billy West): a human hunter with a speech impediment who is one of Bugs and Daffy's arch-nemesis, being usually outsmarted due to his low intelligence. F *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): a large Leghorn rooster with a stereotypical Southern accent, a "good ol' boy" speaking style and a penchant for mischief, being also loud-mouthed and obnoxious, commonly getting into feuds with Barnyard Dawg, Sylvester Pussycat or/and Henery Hawk. G *'Granny' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): a gentle old woman who is the owner of Sylvester, Tweety and Hector, being very protective of Tweety, normally punishing Sylvester when he's caught to eat him. *'Gossamer' (vocal effects by Jim Cummings): TBD H *'Hector the Bulldog' (voiced by Frank Welker): a large brown bulldog owned by Granny who normally beats up Sylvester when caught trying to catch Tweety, although his unintelligence allows Sylvester to outsmart him. *'Henery Hawk' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Hippety Hopper' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): TBD *'Hubie and Bertie' (both also voiced by Jeff Bennett): TBD *'Hugo the Abominable Snowman' (voiced by John DiMaggio): TBD I *'Iguana' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes): a mad scientist iguana. J K *'K-9' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): Marvin's pet dog who follows him on his missions. *'Karen Facepoint' (also voiced by Tara Strong): a Face Paint teen girl who is Chloe's best friend. She deeply depises Daffy. L *'Lola Bunny' (also voiced by Kath Soucie): a light brown blonde-haired female rabbit/hare, being Bugs' girlfriend. She is a sweet, kind, athletic and somewhat ditzy tomboy, but agressive when teased, especially when called "doll". *'Lorenzo the Alley Cat' (voiced by Troy Baker): an alley cat who loves to be strong. He is Sylvester's new partner. *'Loud Crow' (also voiced by Billy West): a loud-mouthed crow who annoys many characters. M *'Mac and Tosh Gopher' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and also by Jess Harnell, respectively): two British-accented brown gophers, better known as the Goofy Gophers, whose their exaggerated politeness drive their foes crazy. Mac tends to be the most intelligent of the duo, while Tosh is naive and stubborn. *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Bob Bergen): TBD *'Mr. Hippotamous' (non-speaking): a silient hippo who get messed in several situations. He is a parody of Charlie Chaplin's The Tramp. *'Michigan J. Frog' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Miss Prissy' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): TBD *'Monkoo Stump' (also voiced by Jim Cummings): a crazy ape who is designed to be a parody of Donald Trump. N *'Nasty Canasta' (also voiced by John DiMaggio): TBD O P *'Penelope Pussycat' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): a female cat who normally gets into a series of unfortunate events like failing to catch Tweety and Speedy Gonzales, being annoyed by Mac and Tosh, getting chased by Pepé Le Pew, mistakening her with a female skunk. She's also a rival to Lola Bunny. *'Pepé Le Pew' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche): a French striped skunk constantly in search of love and appreciation. However, his offensive skunk odor and his aggressive pursuit of romance typically cause other characters (especially his love interest Penelope) to flee from him in fear. *'Pete Puma' (also voiced by Jess Harnell): TBD *'Petunia Pig' (voiced by Grey Griffin): TBD *'Porky Pig' (also voiced by Bob Bergen): a pink domestic pig whose most distinctive trait is a severe stutter, for which he sometimes compensates by replacing his words, most notable on his catchphrase "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!". He's normally seen as the straight man for Daffy's antics and schemes. Q R *'The Road Runner' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): TBD *'Rocky and Mugsy' (voiced by David Tennant and Bill Fagerbakke, respectively): TBD S *'Sam Sheepdog and Ralph Wolf' (also voiced by Frank Welker and Maurice LaMarche, respectively): TBD *'Schultz' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan): TBD *'Sherson' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen): an idiotic detective who makes some idiotic claims on mysteries. *'Shorty, Fatty and Cutie' (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Paul Rugg and Laura Bailey, respectively): TBD *'Speedy Gonzales' (also voiced by Bob Bergen): TBD *'Squeaks the Squirrel' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): a tuxedo cat who normally antagonizes Tweety, Speedy and Hippety Hopper, commonly failing to eat them due to his incompetence or being catched by Granny or Hector. *'Sylvester Pussycat, Jr.' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): Sylvester's son who he stars in his own shorts with Sylvester, being usually embarassed of his father's constant fails to impress or spoil him. T *'The Tasmanian Devil' (also voiced by Jim Cummings): better known as Taz, he's a ferocious, albeit dim-witted, omnivore with a notoriously short temper and little patience, who mainly communicates through grunts, growls and rasps and when he talks, he talks in a primitive way. *'Tare Woodpecker' (voiced by TBD): a female woodpecker who deeply depises the Face Paints. *'The Three Bears' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Grey Griffin and John DiMaggio, respectively): TBD *'Tina Russo Duck' (also voiced by Grey Griffin): a brown-haired female duck who is Daffy's somewhat sarcastic and sometimes short-tempered tomboyish girlfriend. *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD U *'Ugly Duckling' (voiced by Alex Hirsch): a duck who is usually ugly, but usually beats up whoever tries to eat him. V *'Victor Wolf' (also voiced by Troy Baker): a wolf who tries eating numerous characters. *'Von Vultur' (voiced by Mark Hamill): TBD W *'Watlock' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche): Sherson’s more intelligent sidekick. *'Wile E. Coyote' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche): TBD *'Witch Hazel' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): an ugly green witch who antagonizes Bugs in several occasions, being known by her hysterical personality. X Y *'Yosemite Sam' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche): an extremely aggressive gunslinging prospector, outlaw, pirate or cowboy with a hair-trigger temper and an intense hatred of rabbits, Bugs particularly, also antagonizing Daffy in some cases. Z *'Zany Doggy' (voiced by Justin Roiland): a crazy dog who loves adventures. Category:List of characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Looney Tunes Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks's ideas Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas